From Emptiness To Happiness
by DDSJJR
Summary: Naruto has archieved everything he wanted...everything? Short story about emptiness and happiness


Uzumaki Naruto was walking to the cementry. On his way, several people greeted him, some even bowed before him, suitable for a hero. With the end of the forth shinobi war and the defeat of Madara Uchiha including the return of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto was a well-respected member of the village. At days like these, Naruto always thinks back, when the village hated him for being the container of the nine-tailed fox demon Kurama. He was now 20 years old, a special Jounin like his sensei Hatake Kakashi, and got recently proclaimed as the next Hokage in line after Tsunade. He got his close friends, everybody respects him, befriended Kurama and was already a living legend in Konoha. But somehow, he still felt empty on the inside.

Naruto was on his way to see his dear people, who died for him, and pray for them. He lost many dear people like Neji, Choji or Hinata. The loss of Hinata was even more painful, because he never got to answer her confession. First, he reached the grave of Jiraiya. Jiraiya, who died against Pain, was a father figure for him. He was his mentor, his friend and furthermore, he was his Godfather. After putting some flowers on his grave, Naruto started to pray and, at the same time unconsciously, to remember his adventures with him. With a small smile on his face, he moved on to his parents grave. He only met them once, when he was controlled by Kurama and when he learned how to control his power. It was short, but still, it was the best moment he had in his still young life. After passing every grave he wanted to visit, he made his way home.

After the return of Sasuke, Sakura was immediately by his side, only attention to him, leaving Naruto on the sidelines. They became a couple and lived together in the renewed Uchiha estate. The village and his former comrades forgave him and is still the best friend of Naruto. In the beginning, it was hard for Naruto, but with time, he managed to let go of Sakura. He always wished for her happiness, with him or without him. His friends are happily married: Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten and Kiba married civil people, Choji and Ayame, Lee is still single and so on. But he, as he realised with throbbing pain in his heart, is destined to live and die alone. Naruto has archieved everything what he dreamed of, but he still felt hollow, because there is nobody in his life, that he can share his happiness with.

On the next day, he got summoned by Tsunade. He arrived, as usually, though the windows, scaring the old women, who was like a grandmother for him. After the little shock, she immediately started:

" Naruto, my dear boy, I am worried about you! These days you never walk with a smile on your face, is there something wrong?"

" There is no problem baa-chan. So why did you summon me?"

" Stop calling me that! I got a mission for you! It was requested from the Kazekage himself"

Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna and a well-respected man in the Wind Country. He was a bloodthirsty man, a container, just like him. But Naruto managed to beat him in his Genin days, and since then, he was a changed man and considered Naruto as his first and best friend.

" What does Gaara want from me?"

" His sister, Temari, never arrived in Suna after her mission and wants you to find her, because your the only one who earned his trust"

" Where was her mission?"

" Konoha, she made for Suna 3 days ago. Your mission is to find her and, if she is still alive, to bring her back to Gaara"

" Understood! I am on my way! "

Naruto quickly made his way for Suna, hoping that she would be still alive. When he almost reached the border, he suddenly felt chakra of 5 people and a disturbed chakra flow of one person. He immediately recognized Temari!

**" We must hurry or she dies eventually" **barked Kurama

" I know! I can spot them! wait, are these...no way... Akatsuki!"

**" I thought we defeated them all! Hurry Kid! **

Naruto quickly made 4 shadow clones and started to fight them. Thanks to his hard but effective training, he managed to defeat them pretty fast. After releasing the clones, Naruto went for Temari.

" Temari! Can you hear me?"

" Naruto? How? What happened? I remember! They attacked me and I wasn't fast enough...what happened to them?"

" I defeated them! Gaara asked for my help to find you and to bring you back to him! Are you hurt? Everthing alright?

" I am really exhausted but nothing serious"

" I see! Well, that means I have to carry you to Suna" Naruto was blushing mad.

" Sorry for the trouble" Temari was blushing as well.

" No problem! Let's go!"

After picking her up, Naruto was on his way. He was having a warm, nice feeling he didn't understand. Kurama was laughing and started to snicker:

**" Well kid! Seems like your enjoying this!"**

_" What do you mean? And stop laughing!"_

**" Sometimes you're really dense! You like her! You have a crush on her since you protected her from Madara"**

_" What! Well...I admit, I really like her, but Gaara would kill me"_

**" He is your friend, besides I can feel, that she also has a crush on you"**

_" Really? How can you tell?_

**" She is enjoying it as well, but look for yourself! Well, I am tired and gonna sleep! See ya later"**

_" Thanks and good sleep! "_

Naruto was thinking about Kurama's word, when he felt something falling aganst his shoulders. He locked back and saw Temari sleeping, her head on his shoulder. She smiled and looked really happy and satisfied. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating her face and body in a beautiful light of white. Naruto admired her beauty and his heart started to pound aganst his chest. He realized that he was falling in love with Temari. The very idea of Temari as his partner made him happy, but sad as well. He knows, that she doesn't love him back. Suddenly really sad, Naruto was fastening his movement to reach Suna by morning.

At morning, he made it to Suna and the guards let him pass, seeing him carry the Kazekage's sister, and guided him to the hospital. After puttig the still sleeping Temari in her bed, he watched her for a brief moment and went to report to Gaara. Gaara was relieved and happy and made Naruto stay at least for a week out of thankfullness. Temari was released after a day and reported to Gaara as well. He informed her of Naruto staying for a week. She nodded nonchalantly, but inside, she was happy to have a chance to spend time with her saviour.

Naruto and Temari started to bound and spend a lot of time with each other. They hang out a lot, speak and listen to the other and both were really happy about it. One day, Naruto was getting brave to ask Temari on a date. Temari was suprised, she thought he was having a crush on Sakura, but accepted, mainly because she wouldn't get a chance like this again. Naruto planned a romatic picnic at full moon, he even started cooking early, just to impress her. Temari was very impressed and happy, not only because of the work he putted in, but because he was so sweet to her. After sitting in a confy silence, Temari gathered her bravery and asked him:

" Naruto?"

" Yeah?"

" I am really enjoying myself, but I still wanted to ask..."

" Go on, I don't bite"

" Why? Why did you want to go on a date with me? I thought you have a crush on Sakura?"  
Naruto sighed, before answering: " I **had** a crush on her, but it was only a crush from childhood, I realized that it wouldn't have worked either, she loves Sasuke"

Temari was confused, but happy, because she **may** has a chance with him!

" You didn't answer my other question, Naruto"

" Well...how should I put it? The truth is: I am falling for you"

" Naruto..."

" I know you don't love me back, but I still wanted this date, just because of the feeling! I know it was foolish from me to think you actually lo..."

Naruto was suddenly interrupted by Temari, who pounced herself on him, claiming his lips for a kiss. Shocked for a moment, Naruto didn't do anything, but slowly started to kiss her back. After a minute of making out, both stopped for air.

" Temari..."

" I love you too, you fool! Since the day you saved me from Madara! I thought you love Sakura, that's why I never made a move on you"

" I was believing you want to be with Shikamaru..."

" He is nice, but he is annoying and lazy. I only loved you, Naruto, no one else!"

They started to kiss again, this time with overgrowing passion and undeniable love. Naruto picked up Temari and went into her room, making love to her. After their leaving, a smirking Gaara was seen on the streets. He came out of his hideout, after spying on them. Well, he's her brother after all! He was really happy, that both her sister and his best friend found happiness in each other. With a smile on his face, he went back for his paperwork.

In Temari's room, both were lying in her bed happy and satisfied. Temari and Naruto were cuddling, never wanting to let go. While Temari was asleep in his arms, Naruto thought about this day and his future. He would talk to Gaara and explain everything and maybe, he hoped, he can manage to permamently have Temari in Konoha. After a long time, he showed a truth smile, he felt happy and not empty. He will cherish this feeling, he said to himself, he doesnt want to feel emptiness ever again and with Temari by his side, he was sure never to feel emptiness again.

Hello Folks!

Today I joined FF and this is my first work. I hope you review and give me some ideas to make my writing better. Sorry for the bad english as well! As you guess, my favourite pairing in Naruto is Naruto and Temari. Depending on the reviews, I would make more of them, or of other pairings, if you wish. Maybe I even start doing a bigger story! Well this is it for now, please review my story! Bye-Bye!


End file.
